Scope of work for subcontract: 1. Work with Research Core to identify existing data that may be appropriate and useful for analysis; 2. Identify, in collaboration with the Research Core, gaps in existing data that may be brought to bear on the documentation and understanding of health disparities, and identify strategies to collect those data, if possible and feasible; 3. Complete, under the guidance of the Research Core, additional analyses of existing data to identify health disparities, using the heuristic theoretical model as a guide; 4. Develop, in collaboration with the Research Core and the Minority Health Commission, a comprehensive, multi-dimensional surveillance system to monitor health disparities.